Talk:Main Page
Gunpidia Hi i just started editing Gunpedia and ive come across from Halopedia (Halo Wikia) i was just thinking as this wiki loaded up that it might need a new background this one seems a bit...jotty and you cant realy see it, im not being picky just saying my opinion --Climax Viod 22:26, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :You can't really see any other backgrounds, either. But, I can understand that how you see the background looking shoddy, but the best image of a gun that I could find in that position was this one, and it was terribly low resolution. Fireworks didn't select everything and I had to hand erase some of the background. It worked out okay, but you can see how bad I did in short pages. -- 23:16, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::If i find a better one would you want to see it? --Climax Viod 01:11, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sure, and thanks. -- 02:26, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::::YEah, climax can find so pretty cool stuff.--''[[User:Ryanngreenday/Lima Company|'M']][[User:Ryanngreenday/History of Lima Company|'E']]' [[User:ryanngreenday|'''The]]'' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'Gre']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'" data-rte-attribs=" color=Maroon'">'a']]'' 01:20, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Nice new back ground, loads better --Climax-Void Chat or *Yeah. H7K G36E What in the name of %&^%^%&* monkey @@#$ is going on on H&K G36E? --Climax-Void Chat or :What do you mean? ::Its melting together have a look, or is it just me? --Climax-Void Chat or :::*Looks okay to me. ::::*Same here. -- 20:28, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Oh sorry its differnt now nether mind --Climax-Void Chat or Grenades, mines and other munitions Things like grenades, mines or stuff like that could be also added to this wiki? Althought they´re not guns, the have a relation with guns, and I think it should be great to have articles about them -- [[User:Damërung|'Damërung']] [[User talk:Damërung|'...ÏìíÏ...']] . 18:58, 4 August 2008 (GMT-5) :try adding to this wiki, Explosives Wiki. :SUPERCEREAL 11:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I dont think thats a bad idea...but we should just keep to "well known" Grenades and mines, maybe we need a vote if anyone is still active here? --'Climax Void' . ::This is a gun wiki, not a grenade and mine wiki. However, if the grenade is launched from an RPG, then it is ammunition, and considered valid. 15:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Odd Does anyone eles see all the content pushed to the right of the article if it contains a statistics table? --'Climax Void' . :Yes, seems like a tag was omitted by Rotaretilbo on the template. Strange that it didn't show up until now. The problem should be fixed now. New category *hi chaps im new to this wiki stuff & i would like to have some pointers no how to set up a new category in the sniper rifle section for the mosin nagant 91/30 (i know loads about guns, hence the name Mr Gunman) *Hi, well all you have to do is add Category:Sniper Rifles at the bottom of sniper rifle articles (if it isn’t already there) and it will show up on the page here Category:Sniper Rifles, the Mosin-Nagant page already exists but perhaps you'd like to improve/expand it? --'Climax Void' . What Gun is This? Does anyone know what gun this is? : http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4100/4803242156_393b92b59d.jpg Thanks. PSK12 23:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Parker Hale Personal Defense Weapon (PH-PDW) Sincerely, SUPERCEREAL 18:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Redlink page There should be a section of Gun Wiki where all the redlinks are collected into one section. SUPERCEREAL 18:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) That is . Way too much to ask for someone to do that manually. SmokeSound off! 18:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) New User of the Quarter We need a new one. SmokeSound off! 20:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::We definitively do, although we don't really have many choices. I would be glad to discuss who I think would be the best candidate for it or we could just scratch the idea until we get more users. -- MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 03:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC)